splashandbubblesfandomcom-20200213-history
Super Smash Kids/Fighter Pokémon
Challenges This is a list of the challenges in the Pokémon section of the Challenges menu in Super Smash Kids. * Ultimate Pokémon Battle Tourney: Finish a Pokémon character-only tourney with a human player as the winner. * List Note: Any Pokémon Trainers that have parentheses after their name and then three Pokémon use them to fight instead of fighting themselves. However, not all trainers use Pokémon and instead do the fighting themselves. * Pikachu * Pichu * Raichu * Red (Squirtle, Ivysaur, Typhlosion) * Green (Piplup, Bayleef, Blaziken) * Blue (Blastoise, Electivire, Arcanine) * May (Mudkip, Venusaur, Beautifly) * Jigglypuff * Meowth * Charizard * Greninja (Ash Greninja as alt) * Sceptile * Oshawott * Mewtwo (Shadow Mewtwo as alt) * Mew * Deoxys * Lucario * Darkrai * Zoroark * Keldeo * Meloetta * Genesect * Pangoro * Plusle & Minun * Gardevoir * Gallade * Riolu * Eevee * Snorlax * Hydreigon * Machamp * Tyrogue * Victini * Hitmonlee * Magikarp * Gourgeist * Psyduck * Entei * Raikou * Suicune * Unown * Dragonite * Munchlax * Abomasnow * Snivy * Mamoswine * Hippowdon * Ursaring * Buizel * Magneton * Audino * Garbodor * Tyranitar * Rhydon * Garchomp * Gengar * Weavile * Scizor * Jynx * Braixen * Giovanni (Nidoqueen, Persian, Nidoking) * N (Vanilluxe, Archeops, Klinklang) * Cynthia (Spiritomb, Gastrodon, Togekiss) * Charmander * Metapod * Pidgeot * Wigglytuff * Venomoth * Hitmonchan * Magmar * Feraligatr * Pineco * Breloom * Nosepass * Altaria * Turtwig * Infernape * Leavanny * Zorua * Stunfisk * Mienshao * Durant * Scyther * Machop * Treecko * Roserade * Lilligant * Bisharp * Decidueye * Doublade * Aegislash * Accelgor * Porygon-Z * Empoleon * Incineroar * Croagunk * Chandelure * Primarina * Goodra * Turtonator * Bewear * Tapu Koko * Tapu Bulu * Tapu Fini * Tapu Lele * Nihilego * Buzzwole * Pheromosa * Kartana * Necrozma * Marshadow * Kommo-o * Salazzle * Crabrawler * Diancie * Hoopa * Magearna * Pikachu Libre * Detective Pikachu * Ash Ketchum * Brock * Misty * Jessie & James * Meowstic * Kangaskhan * Tauros * Parasect * Alakazam * Chespin * Lopunny * Mawile * Salamence * Aerodactyl * Corviknight * Drednaw * Sobble * Alcremie * Duraludon * Aggron * Gothitella * Melmetal * Groudon * Arceus * Rayquaza * Yveltal * Hypno * Ninetales * Hawlucha * Cofagrigus * Tyrantrum * Lugia * Beedrill * Lycanroc * Mr. Mime * Mankey * Kabutops * Swampert * Banette * Wurmple * Gliscor * Torterra * Excadrill * Dusknoir * Darmanitan * Gurdurr * Scorbunny * Sigilyph * Golisopod * Golurk * Type: Null * Professor Oak * Grunt * Zangoose * Mimikyu * Poipole * Blacephalon * Zeraora * Heracross * Slowpoke * Latias * Latios * Togepi * Sudowoodo * Emboar * Diggersby * Celebi * Jirachi * Wobbuffet * Staryu * Togedemaru * Clefairy * Steelix * Bellossom * Cresselia * Marill * Vulpix * Sogaleo * Lunala * Exeggutor * Shedinja * Metagross * Electrode * Manaphy * Pyukumuku * Smeargle * Inkay * Chansey * Farfetch’d * Dedenne * Rotom * Abra * Cubone * Volcanion * Absol * Ampharos * Cobalion * Terrakion * Virizion * Flygon * Houndoom * Pinsir * Rapidash * Skarmory * Shaymin * Uxie * Mesprit * Azelf * Dugtrio * Miltank * Sandshrew * Slaking * Dialga * Palkia * Giratina * Chesnaught * Samurott * Krookodile * Kingdra * Seviper * Weezing * Wooper * Arbok * Hariyama * Sharpedo * Geodude * Yanma * Tsareena * Honchkrow * Floette * Medicham * Reshiram * Zekrom * Tornadus * Thundurus * Landorus * Kyurem * Xerneas * Zygarde * Rowlet * Pidgey * Alolan Raichu * Alolan Vulpix * Goldeen * Gyarados * Ditto * Ho-Oh * Milotic * Regigas * Phione * Fennekin * Spewpa * Swirlix * Koffing * Starmie * Cyndaquil * Porygon2 * Torchic * Gulpin * Bonsly * Cryogonal * Gastly * Petlil * Butterfree * Fearow * Magnezone * Snorunt * Snover * Drifloon * Hoppip * Whimsicott * Helioptile * Magnemite * Tepig * Pyroar * Registeel * Regirock * Regice * Honedge * Wailord * Clawitzer * Elekid * Tyrogue * Cleffa * Smoochum * Azurill * Delphox * Rapidash * Chikorita * Litten * Salandit * Torracat * Sandslash * Lickilicky * Charmeleon * Zubat * Golbat * Stakataka * Celesteela * Naganadel * Obstagoon * Cramorant * Polteageist * Elizabeth * Dragonet * Ultra * Cinccino * Moltres * Zapdos * Articuno * Frogadier * Sylveon * Espeon * Umbreon * Quagsire * Rattata * Spearow * Poochyena * Alolan Geodude * Cosmog * Cosmoem * Linoone * Watchog * Pelipper * Audino * Stunfisk * Lickitung * Poliwhirl * Diggersby * Barbaracle * Malamar * Clawitzer * Heliolisk * Throh * Sawk * Woobat * Gigalith * Musharna * Panpour * Pansear * Pansage * Liepard * Pumpkaboo * Trevenant * Budew * Shelmet * Joltik * Amoonguss * Cofagrigus * Scraggy * Crustle * Krokorok * Scolipede * Ludicolo * Dustox * Wailord * Mamoswine * Skuntank * Chingling * Drifloon * Ambipom * Buizel * Combee * Bastiodon * Huntail * Exploud * Duskull * Spoink * Solrock * Lunatone * Cacnea * Crawdaunt * Claydol * Kecleon * Shroomish * Girafarig * Mareep * Natu * Noctowl * Castform * Aggron * Zangoose * Seviper * Sandslash * Alolan Sandslash * Caterpie * Hitmontop * Donphan * Mantine * Delibird * Octillery * Slugma * Mudsdale * Wishiwashi * Oricorio * Vikavolt * Gumshoos * Toucannon * Pikipek * Passimian * Dhelmise * Drampa * Minior * Silvally * Palossand * Wurmple * Shiinotic * Meltan * Zigzagoon * Morpeko * Zacian * Zazamenta * Wooloo * Heatran * Cranidos * Shiftry * Pancham * Electabuzz * Aipom * Staraptor * Happiny * Gligar * Marowak * Cherubi * Surskit * Glameow * Bunnelby * Popplio * Tropius * Rhyperior * Chatot * Ramparados * Vespiquen * Servine * Grotle * Igglybuff * Bulbasaur * Totodile * Azumarill * Froakie *Raindash Classic Modes Note: The Final Round doesn’t always feature a boss fight. Bosses These are all the Pokémon boss fights in both World of Light and Classic Mode. * Shadow Lugia * Ultra Necrozma * Mega Rayquaza * Hoopa Unbound * Shadow Mewtwo * Primal Kyogre * Primal Groudon * Serpent Dragonet * Category:Fighters Category:Characters Category:Pokémon Category:Challenges